Knocked Up
by IntoTheNightx
Summary: Selena Gomez is pregnant... with Justin Bieber's baby! How will they make this work?  M for some lemon.
1. Knocked Up

I sat there in the waiting room, impatient. I was hoping it wasn't something bad that happened to her. She was precious to me, and I don't want to lose her. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the doctor approach me.

"Mr. Bieber, please come with me. I want both of you to know this at the same time." I followed her to the Lavender room, where I saw her lying down, holding her tummy with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Bieber, Ms. Gomez is pregnant." Selena looked at me with those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes and a huge grin. I stood there, eyes wide, shocked. Then my mind flashed back to that night we had sex, and it hit me like a bullet.

The condom broke.

"How long has she been pregnant?" I asked the doctor.

"I'd say she's about 2 weeks in. The pain she was experiencing was due to her period." I breathed a sigh of relief and went to talk to Selena.

"Hey baby. Why are you rubbing your tummy?" I asked her.

"I want the baby to feel good." She said, looking at me with a smile before looking back at her tummy.

"But the baby hasn't formed yet."

"It hasn't? Aw, poo." she stopped rubbing her tummy and lied down.

"Well, are you excited?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, very!" I said with fake excitement.

"What's wrong baby?" She could always read me like a book.

"Well, I'm just not so sure I'm ready to raise kids now."

"Well, you got nine months to be sure, Justy!" I never understand why she calls me that.

"But Selly, it means that we might lose our careers, our fans. How will we be able to support it?"

"C'mon Justin, we know ourselves well. This can't affect our careers. and our true fans will support us through anything. Have faith."

"I guess you're right." I said. A billion thoughts were running through my mind. I was scared, excited and confused all at the same time. I couldn't think straight, but I knew one thing for sure: I'm going to be a father.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well hi, this is the first story I've ever written. Please tell me what you think, what's wrong and shizz.

Be sure to look out, You never know when I'll hit cha with a new chapter c:


	2. Work It Out

I stayed by the bed with her silently until the doctor came in and said that she was discharged. As we walked out of the hospital and jumped into the car, I can see she had a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"Nothing… It's just that…" she replied with disappointment on her face, "I thought you would be happy with the news, and all I could see in your face was, fear."

"I'm sorry baby, it's just I don't know how we'll be able to support it. How will everyone take this?"

"Justin, you couldn't care less about money, we've got what it takes to support a baby... And, well we'll see, time will tell us..."

"Baby, it's not the money, that's nothing, it's my fans."

"C'mon Justin, if they can take me dating you, then I bet they can handle this."

"Sel, stop it. I think we're just going too far with this. What about the fans, what about your tour, my tour? Scooter will be pissed as fuck. And my Mom, don't even get me started. I can't go back to Stratford, I just can't!"

Selena's eyes filled up with tears. I realized that maybe I was a bit too rude with her.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to shout. It's just all this craziness... It's eating me from the inside. We're two teenagers figuring out the world, we have big careers and just..."

"Just what?"

"...Well... I just feel that it'll hurt our careers. I mean..." My voice trailed off. She just sat there, I could see she was on the verge of tears again. I pulled her into a bear hug and wiped away her tears.

"Justin... I don't want to have an abortion.." She sniffled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe. They have a whole bunch of other ways. Maybe we can give it up for adoption." I told her.

"No. I'm keeping it." she said firmly as she blew her nose.

"I support you all the way, baby." I kissed her cheek. I looked at her as she shot me a seductive look before kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her as we kissed, trying to deepen it. We ended up French kissing, almost suffocating because it was so intense. I started the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot when Selena started sucking on my neck. She was giving me a hickey, and it felt so damn good. I almost went over the speed limit because I was focused on the pleasure. Soon enough, the paparazzi were on our tail. I was signalling her to stop, but she wouldn't. Thankfully, by the time we arrived at the hotel, she was done. We rushed inside, trying to avoid the paps as much as possible. As soon as we reached into our suite, I looked at her, and I bet she was thinking the same as she dragged me to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_****_Hey, finally a new chapter! I know, it's kinda short, but I've had so much work this year. I have NCSE and End of Year exams coming up in a matter of weeks. If I don't pass, I won't be able to progress and do subjects I want next year. :( I'm still working on the story, but slowly. Be patient, you just might see an update quicker. I read the reviews yanno. cx


End file.
